


Drarry Drabble Collection

by HeyItsGem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Perpetually complete and in progress at the same time, no angst whatsoever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyItsGem/pseuds/HeyItsGem
Summary: I've written a lot of drabbles on Tumblr, and here's where I've decided to have them in the same place





	1. 3 Times Harry Failed to Get Draco Under the Mistletoe + 1 Time Draco Got Him

Christmas time was always beautiful at Hogwarts and a lot of the eighth year students had decided to stay there over break because it would be their last Christmas at Hogwarts. This year was different for Harry though, this year he was on a mission (one that didn’t involve evil wizards -well, it didn’t involve ones as evil as the ones he’d dealt with before). This year, he would kiss Draco Malfoy.

1.

On the day that everyone left, Harry still didn’t know if Draco was staying or not. He’d overheard Pansy and Blaise saying they were leaving so there was quite a big chance that Draco would too. So this might’ve been his only chance to get Draco under a mistletoe and kiss him so that he’d actually have an excuse to kiss him. 

So Harry made his way over to the castle gates after breakfast, telling Ron and Hermione that he was going for a walk. He didn’t really have a plan, he probably should’ve made one, looking back. Instead, he went right up to the gates just as Pansy and Blaise were stepping out with Draco right on their tail. Most of the other students had already made their way onto the train so there was only a couple of sixth year Hufflepuffs saying their goodbyes other than the three Slytherins. There was mistletoe hanging from the gate and not that many witnesses. It was perfect. 

Except that it really wasn’t, because Draco spotted Harry and his face contorted with confusion. “Potter? What are you doing here?” he asked, pulling Pansy and Blaise’s gazes on Harry. 

Thinking back on it, Draco had right to be confused because there was absolutely no logical reason for Harry to be there. Harry really should’ve thought this through more. “Uhh, just taking a walk. Thought I’d come say bye?” 

Everyone was silent for a beat and Harry silently cursed himself for ever thinking this was a good idea. “Right,” Pansy said turning to Draco. “We have to be going, darling, but we’ll see you after break. You’re absolutely sure you don’t want to spend Christmas with me and father?”

“Yes, Pansy, I’ll be fine. Get going now, you’re going to miss the train.” With that Pansy and Blaise walked out the gates and Draco turned to Harry. “What are you still doing here, Potter?”

“You’re staying here over Christmas break?” Harry asked instead of answering Draco’s question.

“Yes, Potter, would you rather I was in France with my mother, or perhaps in Azkaban with my father?” Draco sneered, walking away without waiting for Harry’s answer.

2.

Harry pulled the Marauder’s Map out from his bedside drawer as he lied on his bed way after curfew the following day. He watched Draco’s little dot walk back and forth in the room he shared with Blaise, abruptly stop and then make his way into the eighth year common room. Harry glanced over at Ron who was fast asleep in the bed next to his before stuffing the map back into his drawer and tiptoeing out of the room. 

There was mistletoe on top of the couch in the common room, all he had to do was get Draco to sit on the couch with him. Which would prove to be a lot easier said than done.

Harry walked into the common room to see Draco sitting in the armchair with his face in his hands. Harry wordlessly cast a _tempus_ to check the time, making the outline of a clock flash in the air that showed that it was just past 2. “Can’t sleep?” Harry asked walking over to Draco.

“Bugger off, Potter.” Draco said staring at the fireplace with a blank expression.  


“Hey, it’s the common room, I have as much right to be here as you do,” Harry pointed out lightheartedly, taking a couple steps closer to Draco.  


“Why won’t you just leave me alone,” Draco said with such a weak voice that Harry almost thought he might have imagined it.  


Harry’s smile fell as he apologized, turned around and walked back to his room. 

3.  


Operation mistletoe was _not_ going well. For the rest of the break, Draco barely left his room, Harry suspected he had house elves bring him his food. Before Harry knew it, it was Christmas day, the second to last day of the break and he had yet to see Draco since the second/third day let alone kiss him.  


Harry was this close to giving up on it - the mistletoe wouldn’t be around for much longer and Draco was in hiding. Harry sighed, barely paying attention to his surroundings as he made his way up to the owlery. The Weasley’s would never forgive him if he didn’t write to them on Christmas; Mrs. Weasley was already mad at Ron, Harry and Hermione for staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. 

Deep in thought, Harry didn’t realize anyone else was on the staircase until he walked right into them “Sorry!” Harry said reflexively before looking to see who he’d crashed into. “Oh, sorry, D- Malfoy.” Draco’d stopped being Malfoy in Harry’s head a long time ago, but he did not know that. 

Draco stared at Harry without saying anything before he lifted his gaze to the ceiling, making Harry look there as well. All this time trying to get Draco under the mistletoe and it had happened just like that without Harry even trying! It was a Christmas mi-

“Hey wait, where are you going,” Harry said when Draco rushed away from Harry and the mistletoe. “Malfoy! It’s bad luck!” Harry called after Draco to no avail. 

+1 

About two months later, Draco and Harry were almost friends. Harry didn’t know what had changed but obviously something had. They’d gotten into the habit of studying together; along with Ron, Hermione, Pansy and Blaise. That evening when they were all studying in the common room, Draco put his quill down and looked at Harry. 

“Oi, Potter,” Draco said, catching Harry’s attention. “Look up.”

“There’s nothing there, Malfoy,” Harry said after a quick glance at the air above his head. 

Draco muttered an incantation, pointing his wand in the air between him and Harry. “What are you…” Harry started, stopping as he saw the festive plant appear above their heads. “Mistletoe?” Harry asked, his heart thumping so loud he was sure Draco could hear it. 

Draco hummed in confirmation while Harry stared at him in surprise. “It’s not even Christmas, Draco,” Harry mumbled, not knowing what else to say. 

“Well, yes, but does it really matter? Are you going to kiss me or not, Potter?” Draco asked with a smirk. 

“Well, it’s bad luck if I don’t, isn’t it?” Harry said before meeting Draco’s lips, accompanied by a chorus of ‘finally’s from their friends. 


	2. Drarry + Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another one of the one word prompts I got

“Good *achoo* morning,” Harry said when he walked into the room he shared with Draco. He made his way over to Draco and set the tea he got for him on his desk.

“Morning, Potter,” Draco said looking up from the report he’d been reading.

“Any updates *achoo* on the case?” Harry asked sniffling.

“Nothing of importance,” Draco brushed him off. “Are you ill?”

“No, I’m-“ Harry said before getting interrupted by a sneeze then sighed. “…fine. I got you tea.” Harry said gesturing at the paper cup full of English breakfast tea.

“Do you actually think I’ll drink that?” Draco said rolling his eyes. “Merlin knows how much of your germs it has on it now. Go home and rest, you’re obviously very sick.”

“I’m fine! I can *achoo* work.”

“No, Potter, you are not fine. Besides, I don’t want you to infect me with your disease.”

“It’s just a minor cold…”

“Go home and get some rest. There’s nothing new with the case and I can handle it here, go.”

“Aww, you *achoo* sound like you *achoo* actually care.” Harry said, his tone teasing despite the sneezing.

Draco scoffed, even though there was a blush covering his normally pale face “I only care about you not getting me sick. I just want you to stop exhaling your germs on me Potter. I assumed you would prefer going home over not breathing anymore. But I could not care less which you choose.”

“Fine, fine I’ll go. Floo call me if there’s an update, okay?”

“Yes, yes, bye now.”

———————————————————

“-ter. Potter! POTTER!” Draco’s voice coming from the floo woke Harry up. “POT-”

“I’m up, I’m up! Stop screaming. What happened, do you need me there?” Harry said sitting up straight on the couch and grabbed around for his glasses. Draco’s face was sticking out of the green fire.

“No, Potter, it was an uneventful day, I’m back in my flat now,” Draco said. “Can I come though? I brought you dinner.”

“Oh, but what if I get my filthy germs on you,” Harry teased as Draco stepped out of the floo. “Why do you even ask if you’re just gonna walk right in without waiting for an answer?”

“I did wait for an answer Potter, you didn’t give me one fast enough,” Draco said setting the takeout boxes on the TV table in front of Harry. “I got you chicken noodle soup.”

“From Toni’s?” Harry asked, his eyes lighting up.

“From Toni’s.” Draco confirmed.

“Did you get treacle tart too?” Harry asked as he reached for the cup of soup.

“Yes,” Draco said and continued before Harry could express his excitement. “But you can’t have any before you finish your soup.”

“I’m not a child,” Harry said slurping the soup straight from the cup.

“Could’ve fooled me.”  



	3. Drarry + Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, this was a one-word prompt I got from @rose-grangerweasleyisbae

After so many years of being together, it was incredibly easy for Harry to read Draco. 

It hadn’t been so easy at the start, back when they were newly friends in eighth year and sharing a dorm. Draco was impeccable at concealing his feelings after the war - it was a necessary skill when The Dark Lord was living in your house. But over time, Harry started to pick up on small things Draco did that were telling of his mood, like the little crinkle he’d get next to his left eye when he was genuinely happy, or how his eyebrows would sag just a millimeter when he was sad, and how he would get a small crinkle in the middle of his brows when he was upset or bothered by something. 

Harry hadn’t known how to deal with it at first, Draco wasn’t really the “let’s talk about our feelings” kind of person but it had become more and more impossible for Harry to ignore Draco frowning at a potions book or a letter that came in the afternoon. Making Draco feel better was a lot of trial and error:

He’d tried outright asking what was wrong, that hadn’t really been the best idea.

“Hey, you alright, Malfoy?”  


“I’m _fine,_ Potter, mind your own business, would you?”  


He’d tried suggesting things they could do together other than mope around in a stuffy dorm room.

“Hey, Malfoy, wanna play a seekers game?”  


“Bugger off, Potter.”  


He’d tried offering him to join him and Hermione in the library when he was suffering through his Herbology essay. He really should’ve known better with that one.

“Hey, Malfoy, me and Hermione are going to the library to work on the Herbology essay, wanna come work with us?”  


“You can’t be bloody serious, Potter.”  


Really, Harry was stumped, nothing, _nothing_ seemed to be working. Until one day Harry offered Draco a chocolate frog, not actually expecting anything to come out of it. 

“Malfoy, want a chocolate frog?”  


Draco had opened his mouth to decline but paused. He’d instead opted to give a curt nod, letting Harry know it was okay to toss a packaged chocolate frog to Draco. Draco had grabbed it with the ghost of a smile on his face and murmured “Thanks, Potter.” 

Now, 10 years later, when Draco came home from work with the tiny crinkle between his brows, Harry would summon a chocolate frog from their emergency stash in the kitchen and shove it in Draco’s hands. He’d lean in to kiss his boyfriend on the cheek before whispering “I’ll go run you a bath.”

“Thanks, Potter.”  


  



	4. "I almost lost you”

Having an Auror as a boyfriend was hard, to say the very least. It was a dangerous and demanding job; with a weird, unstable working schedule. **  
**

You would think that after 5 years of dating an Auror, Harry would be used to it. Well, that wasn’t at all the case. It was still as hard as the first, the fiftieth time he got an owl from Draco saying he needed to cancel their date because he was busy with a case that was time sensitive and he was terribly sorry. It was still hard when he had to sit in an eerily silent and too clean hallway at St. Mungo’s waiting for someone, anyone, to tell him that Draco was okay. It was hard waiting alone at the tiny muggle family restaurant where they usually meet after work on Fridays for two hours without so much as an owl telling him that Draco was safe and would be back at Grimmauld Place (in which they practically lived together, though not officially) as usual when he was done with whatever case he was working on at the moment.  
  
The latter was happening currently. Harry checked his watch — second anniversary present from Draco, because they’d once had to obliviate everyone in that very restaurant after Harry cast a _Tempus_ , forgetting that they were surrounded by muggles. It was 22:07, two hours and seven minutes after when they were supposed to meet. Harry bit his lip, worried, going through every single awful thing that might have happened to Draco in his head. He got up, apologizing to Joy, the old lady that owns the restaurant for having to leave while dismissing her questions of whether Draco was alright, trying to reassure her (and himself).  
  
Harry walked into the alley behind the restaurant, and sent a Patronus to Draco asking if he was alright and then another to the DMLE about whether Draco was out on the field, working a case. Right after his two stags went off, Harry apparated back to Grimmauld Place.   
  
He was greeted by Draco’s cat, Lyra who stayed in Grimmauld Place more often than not as she didn’t like to be alone and Draco’s flat was likely to be empty more frequently.   
  
“Hello, Lyra,” Harry said managing a small smile. “Care to keep me company while we wait for Draco?”  
  
Lyra meowed in response and followed Harry into the study where Harry’s floo was. Harry sat on the armchair across from the floo with Lyra lying on his side and just waited and waited and waited until he fell asleep.   
  
——————————————————————  
  
Harry woke up to the sound of someone calling his name. “Draco? Are you back?” He mumbled sleepily, trying to feel the area around him for his glasses before realizing that he never took them off.   
  
“Sorry, Harry, it’s Hermione. They brought Draco into St. Mungo’s about te-“  
  
Harry shot right up at the mention of his boyfriend in possible danger making Lyra meow her complaint and jump off the armchair. “Is he okay? What happened? How long has he been there? I’m coming through.”  
  
“Oh, hang on a bit and let me speak. I was just saying that they brought him in ten minutes ago. As for whether he’s okay...” Hermione trailed off with a wary look on her face. “We don’t really know yet, Harry.”  
  
“I’m coming through, Hermione,” Harry said, already reaching for his wand and the floo powder.   
  
“Harry, there’s really not much you can-“  
  
“Hermione. I’m coming,” Harry said in a way that left no room for further argument. He watched as Hermione’s face disappeared from the flames and Harry walked into the flames and came out into Hermione’s office on the other side.   
  
“Harry, he’s going to be alright, Healer Milner’s in there with him and his vitals were fine the last time I was in and if something had gone worse they would’ve alerted me,” Hermione said, as Harry brushed off the ashes on his muggle jeans.   
  
“Do you know what happened?”  
  
“I don’t know for sure, the Aurors that brought him in said that he got hit by a curse but it was cast wordlessly and we weren’t able to identify it. He’s unconscious now,” Hermione said before she was interrupted by a Healer trainee at her door.

“Healer Granger, you’re needed with Auror Malfoy.”

“Why? Did he get worse? Is he awake?” Harry walked towards the trainee making her take a step back, intimidated and surprised by the sudden outburst.

“I-I don’t know, Mr. Potter, sir. Healer Milner just told me to fetch Healer Granger, sir.”

Hermione looked at Harry pointedly as if to say ‘behave’ and then turned to the trainee. “Thank you for letting me know, Emily, you can tell Healer Milner that I’ll be there right away.”

The trainee nodded at Hermione and then at Harry not looking either in the eye, before slipping away.

“Do you think you can wait here without terrorizing the trainees, Harry? I’ll let you know what’s happening as soon as I can. And before you ask no you can’t get in with me you’d just be getting in our way.”

“Fine, but I’ll wait by the door of the operation room.”

—————————————————————

 _As soon as I can my ass_ , Harry thought, glancing at his watch. The hallway was too bright, his chair was too stiff and the hallway was too silent. It was almost as if St. Mungo’s was designed to keep people from waiting for their loved ones to be better. Harry wondered why hospitals — muggle and wizarding — were never designed to be comforting and warm, people sure needed to be comforted when in such a place. He didn’t think a hospital could ever feel comforting, but he thought they could at least try.

He put his head in his hands and tried to block out the too bright too white lights. He felt the weight of the little velvet box in his jacket pocket. It felt too heavy now. Now that he thought he might never get to give it to Draco, that he couldn’t even try. He was going to propose tonight. 

 _Or last night_ , he thought looking at his watch that showed that it was nearing 3 am the next day. He couldn’t lose Draco, not now, not ever but especially not now.

Harry heard a door open near him and raised his head up from his hands. Hermione stepped out of the door adjusting her lime green Healer’s robes and sat next to Harry.

“We found the spell that hit Draco. Well, we don’t know the incantation, it must have been a custom spell that was developed by the castor or one of their accomplices. But we’ve found how it works more or less,” Hermione said before Harry interrupted her to get to the point.

“It seems like a variation of the _Cruciatus_ combined with an _Incendio_. The castor seems to have managed to hit him enough times or with enough force that he burned part of his left lung. He likely passed out from the pain and asphyxiation combined. Draco’s under a _Stasis_ charm that’s keeping him unconscious and we’re still working on healing the burn, but other than that, he doesn’t have any critical wounds,” Hermione said before adding. “The curse seems to have worked fast, Harry, we might not have been able to heal him had they brought him in a minute later. But they didn’t, and Draco is going to be fine. We’ve cast multiple cooling charms to stop the burning from continuing and patched up the parts of his lung that took the most damage. We’re going to be taking off the _Stasis_ charm in a bit but keeping him unconscious overnight to give his body time to heal itself.”

“Can I see him?” Harry asked, sounding a bit more desperate than he’d normally like but this wasn’t a really normal time.

“In a little bit, yes, Healer Milner’s just running a couple more tests to see if we’ve missed anything and you know diagnostic spells take a little time. Once he’s done we’ll just remove the _Stasis_ and you can come see him, though he’s going to be unconscious.”

“Okay,” Harry said, his voice weak. “Can I stay here with him through the night? I’d like to be here when he wakes up.”

“I suppose it can’t hurt, though I will have to speak to Healer Milner about it, he’s the main Healer for Draco,” Hermione said, her eyes turning soft, different from when she’s being a ‘Healer’. “He’s going to be okay, Harry, we’re doing our best.”

Hermione went in to hug Harry and he felt himself relax into the hug. “Thanks, ‘mione.”

——————————————————————

Harry watched the permanent _Tempus_ charm on the wall of Draco’s room blankly. Hermione had left a couple minutes ago but not before telling Harry to get some sleep. She was only called in because it was Draco and she was listed as one of Draco’s usual Healers, her shift at St. Mungo’s had actually ended at 8 pm today.

Harry looked away from the _Tempus_ that was now blinking, indicating the start of a new hour — 4 am. He took in his boyfriend’s more-pale-than-usual face and white blonde hair that was now a greyish blonde with dirt. Draco normally looked peaceful and elegant in his sleep but now he was neither. 

 _He looks dead,_ Harry thought. The only thing giving Harry comfort and telling him that Draco was, in fact, not dead was the rise and fall of his chest.

“Hermione left a couple minutes ago,” Harry said. “I… I don’t know if you heard. I don’t know if you actually can hear or if that’s just something they tell visitors just to keep them from going insane waiting.”

Harry took in a deep breath and held Draco’s limp hand in one of his own. “I was going to ask you something today,” he started, feeling the ring box through his pocket. “I’m not gonna tell you what, just in case you can hear me, I don’t want to spoil the surprise. It’s nothing bad, I-I mean I don’t think it’s something bad and hopefully, you don’t think it’s bad either. It was just kind of important, I guess, but it’s nothing that can’t wait until you wake up. Well, it kind of has to wait now but, um, what I’m saying is it’s okay.”

Harry let out a weak laugh. “I’m rambling, aren’t I? You would’ve probably shut me up by now, if you weren’t…” Harry sighed. “You know. Anyway, Hermione told me to get some sleep but I really don’t know how I can. I just, I almost lost you. I really thought for a while there, waiting for Hermione to come out of your operation room, that I might actually lose you. Draco, I knew before this that I loved you and I’m not gonna be cliché and say that I can’t live without you because, well, that’s a lie; I’m pretty sure I could, if I tried but Draco, I wouldn’t want to live without you.”

Harry felt Draco’s hand twitch and looked up at Draco’s face to see if maybe whatever charm they used to keep Draco unconscious was wearing off. Harry was half expecting to see Draco awake and rolling his eyes at Harry for being sappy. He wasn’t awake or rolling his eyes at Harry. He was just as unconscious as he was ten minutes ago.

Harry sighed and brushed Draco’s hair out of his eyes with the hand that wasn’t holding Draco’s. “I just really want you to wake up and make fun of me for being a sap.”

Harry thought he saw Draco’s eyelids flutter but all movement had stopped — if it ever existed — when Harry blinked.

——————————————————————

When Harry came to, the _Tempus_ charm on the wall showed 07:16, not that Harry could see it. Harry felt for his glasses on the nightstand next to Draco’s hospital bed and put them on, taking in his surroundings. He looked over at Draco to see if he was awake, hoping that he was awake.

Alas, Draco was not awake, or at least he didn’t look it even if he was. Harry let out a sigh and put his head in his hands, rubbing at his temple.

“Still moping, are you, Potter?”

Harry’s head snapped up at the sound of Draco’s voice seeing the tired but genuine smile on his face. “You’re awake!” he exclaimed, lunging at Draco for a hug before remembering the condition that Draco was in and slowing his motions, which resulted in a somewhat awkward hug. But Harry didn’t even care that it was awkward, because Draco was hugging him back — not very tightly but that was to be expected — because Draco could hug him back, because he was alive. And then Harry was kissing Draco, he was kissing his lips, his cheeks, his eyes, his neck, every little bit of skin he could find.

“Very sound analysis,” Draco said through kisses, making Harry pull back and grin at him.

“Stop being a git,” Harry said, laughing before turning more serious. “You scared me, Draco, I thought you might not…” Harry trailed off, not wanting to say that he was afraid of Draco not waking up.

“I know, Harry, I did hear you, you know, when you spoke to me. Granted I don’t remember most of what you said but I did hear you,” Draco said softly before his tone turned teasing. “Though I’m not sure anyone could remember a lot of what you said with your rambling, unconscious or not.”

Harry hummed trying and failing to conceal his happiness. “It seems I need you to shut me up when I’m rambling, or else I go on for ages.”

“I can think of a couple fun ways to stop your rambling, though I’m not quite sure my body would allow me to do either one. So do try not to go on for ages, love.”

“Well, you’re already making jokes at my expense so I think you’ll be up in no time,” Harry said.

Draco hummed before changing the subject. “You said last night that you were meaning to ask me something?”

Harry laughed nervously, “Yeah, though I’m not sure this is the right setting for it,” he said with a sheepish smile.

“What if I told you I didn’t care,” Draco said. “You made me very curious and I think that I can’t wait any longer for it.”

“Well then, just remember that I’m only doing this now, here, because you couldn’t wait. So you can’t blame it on me,” Harry said before taking in a deep breath and locked his eyes with Draco’s. “Draco, I love you more than anything you know that, right?”

“Well, I had an inkling but I figured I might be a close second to your non-profit for Muggleborns,” Draco said with a teasing smile.

Harry laughed, shaking his head before continuing as if Draco didn’t say anything. “Well, I do, love you. And it’s still mind-blowing to me how we’re like this now, happy and in love when we were how we were at Hogwarts. I just sit and think about how far we’ve come and it’s been over five years, Draco, but I still don’t believe it sometimes.”

“Does this have a point, Potter?” Draco asked, but he was smiling.

“Yeah, sorry. I, uh, had something prepared but I’m blanking now so you have to bear with me for a couple more minutes. Maybe you’ll remember that last night I said that I could live without you if I tried and that’s true but I meant it when I said I don’t want to live without you. And I know I’ve said before that marriage is meaningless other than just making everything official but I want you in my life and maybe making things official isn’t such a bad thing after all,” Harry said taking another deep breath before getting on one knee and taking the little black velvet box out from his pocket. “Draco, will you marry me?”

“Yes.”


	5. “You taste like fucking Fizzing Whizzbees.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I changed the prompt slightly because my lovely beta @maesterchill on Tumblr pointed out that Brits don't use the word candy all that much and we settled on Fizzing Whizbees instead of candy or sweets.

“Harry, what the bloody hell have you done?” Draco asks, taking in his boyfriend’s appearance. Harry’s drenched in a shiny, red, sticky substance, standing at the door of Draco’s office.

“Why is it that you always assume that I’ve done something?” Harry retorts, taking off his red-stained glasses and setting them on Draco’s desk. Draco throws the glasses a look of distaste and wordlessly _Scourgifies_ them with a simple wave of his wand. “I told Teddy he couldn’t have more sweets before dinner, he got mad and you know how his accidental magic has been getting stronger lately…” Harry trails off.

“So, you kept an eight-year-old kid from having some sweets and he made them explode on your face,” Draco says, very obviously amused. “Where is he right now then?”

“You could put it that way, yes. I Flooed him over to Ron and Hermione’s a couple minutes ago after the, um, incident. They figured we could use a break.”

“The saviour of Wizarding Britain, ladies and gentlemen, defeated by a child’s accidental magic,” Draco muses.

“Har har, that’s hilarious, Draco. Look, can’t you just cast a Scourgify or something?” Harry asks huffing. “I don’t really wanna point my wand at my face when I can’t see.”

“I have a better idea,” Draco says, leaning in closer to Harry. Even without his glasses, Harry can recognise the mischievous glint in his lover’s eyes.

Draco leans in even closer to whisper into his boyfriend’s ear. “I bet you’ll taste even sweeter than you normally do.”

Harry’s breath hitches. Teddy has been staying over at Harry and Draco’s for the last couple days while Andromeda visits Narcissa in France. And ever since Teddy walked in on Harry with his cock up Draco’s arse after having had a nightmare, three years ago—being five at the time, Teddy didn’t really understand what was happening, thank Merlin, but it had scarred Harry and Draco for life—they’d vowed never to have sex when Teddy was in the house. And now that Teddy was no longer in the house…

Draco latches his lips onto Harry’s candy-coated neck and Harry shivers, his eyes fluttering shut. Draco hums against Harry’s neck as he trails his lips up to Harry’s, leaving kisses in his wake. He kisses Harry hard on the mouth and then leans back just far enough to be able to speak. “You taste like fucking Fizzing Whizzbees,” Draco whispers against Harry’s lips, before pulling Harry back into a kiss. “It’s making my mouth all tingly.” It’s all passion and lust and trying to make up for the week of no sex.

Draco pulls Harry into their bedroom and pushes him onto their bed. He waves his hand dismissively towards the door, causing it to shut. “Let’s see if anywhere else is sweet and tingly.”


	6. "I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that."

“Hey, there’s Luna and Ginny,” Harry croaks out. His voice is in an even worse condition than it was yesterday. He’s been living on Pepper-Up Potion for the last three days but it hasn’t been doing much against Harry’s cold. “Can you call them over? I don’t think they saw us.”

Draco scrunches up his face in distaste. “We are in the middle of Diagon Alley, you absolute barbarian. I am not yelling across the street,” Draco says.

“Well, we’re supposed to be––” he’s cut off by a cough. “––meeting them for lunch. And it’s not like we can call them, you know that the magical energy is too strong here for mobiles to work.”

“Fine,” Draco says begrudgingly before halfheartedly calling out to Ginny and Luna.

“Well, they can’t hear us, we tried, let’s go back to your flat.”

“Draco, **I know for a fact that you can be a hell of a lot louder than that,** ” Harry says. “Need I remind you of the time our neighbours called the muggle police on us because they thought you were being murdered?”

Draco pouted, then opened his mouth to retaliate only to be cut off by Harry. “Besides,” Harry said first. “I didn’t complain when we went to dinner with Pansy and Blaise. If I can make an effort to get along with your friends, you can at least try with mine.”

“But you _like_ Pansy and Blaise,” Draco whined.

“And _you_ like Luna, Draco. You never even tried with Ginny. How do you know you don’t like her when you haven’t made an effort?”

“Okay, okay, you’re right. But can we just walk over there? I really don’t want to shout like a mad man.”


End file.
